(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved speaker structure having upper and lower oppositely disposed dual suspension edges adapted particularly for use in speakers, speaker cabinets or multimedia that output sound.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional speaker structure. Suspension edges thereof are located at a joint between a diaphragm of the speaker and the frame body for supporting the periphery of the diaphragm and breaking air movement in front of or behind the diaphragm to facilitate forward and backward movement of the sound ring.
Preferred suspension edges should have the following points: (1) Good support; (2) suitable flexibility; and (3) preferred shock-absorbing power and restorability. Good support can allow the sound ring to maintain a linear reciprocating movement. Suitable flexibility will not cause undue hardness or rigidity of the suspension edges, which will hamper the reciprocating movement of the sound ring or result in deformation. Shock-absorbing power and restorability will particularly affect the fidelity of the middle and low sound ranges. The structure, as mentioned above, has only a single ring adhered to the diagram. There are the following drawbacks in terms of practical use:
1. For the sound rings, the indirect support through the diaphragm cannot enable the sound rings to perform the best and most stable vertical cutting movement. If power is high, vibration and hence sound distortion may occur, which may in turn limit the output.
2. The method of connecting the sound ring through the diaphragm makes it difficult to further reduce the size of the speaker body under the condition of high quality requirement.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks with the suspension edges of conventional speakers, the present invention aims to provide an improved speaker structure that include upper and lower suspension edges that have curves disposed opposite to each other so that they can perform a flip-flop movement during vertical displacement thereof to compensate the insufficient tensile force upon reverse vibration during the vertical displacement.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved speaker structure that can compensate the insufficient tensile force upon reverse vibration during vertical movement to achieve stable vertical movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved speaker structure that can enhance power and sound quality.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention includes upper and lower oppositely disposed curved suspension edges connectedly disposed between an O ring and a sound ring. When the speaker performs vertical movement during output, the oppositely disposed dual suspension edge structure can perform a flip-flop movement to compensate for the insufficient tensile force upon reverse vibration during the vertical movement and stable vertical movement so as to enhance power and enable the diaphragm to be secured independently on a top portion of the sound ring, thereby achieving better sound quality and avoiding distortion.